


on a rainy whisper of a day

by thewinifred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinifred/pseuds/thewinifred
Summary: Growing up with a sister makes it difficult to mind her own business, Daphne finds.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tracey Davis & Daphne Greengrass
Kudos: 1





	on a rainy whisper of a day

The sound of sniffling nearby rouses Daphne from the nap she's accidentally fallen into during an attempted study session in the common room.

The drowsy fog of unconsciousness is slow to depart, even with the abrupt shock of somebody's crying serving as wake-up call. Exhaustion slows Daphne's comprehension, and moving solely from memory, Daphne reaches down over the sofa's edge to touch around for the familiar feeling of her sister's hair. "Astoria," she says, through a yawn. "What's the matter?"

There's a bitten-off yelp of surprise before Daphne finds herself face-to-face with one flushed Tracey Davis. She stares, momentarily forgetting her fingers resting on the girl's coarse brown hair.

"I'm not crying." The girl's green eyes narrow. "You are."

"Huh?" Ordinarily, Daphne's tongue is polished silver, sharp like her mother's wit and blunt like her father's manners. Right now, with several unfinished essays still puddling around in her head, and the sour taste of sleepiness lingering in her mouth, she can only blink slowly at her Housemate's defensiveness. "Davis?"

"I'm leaving," the girl informs her, moving to stand up, sleeve wiping over her cheeks to hide her shame. "Sorry I woke you up, Daphne."

Daphne collects just enough presence of mind to move and grab Tracey's wrist as she shifts to follow her movement. "Tracey," she says, correcting herself on the girl's name. "What's the matter, Tracey?"

"It's nothing."

"I've never seen you cry before." The last remnant of cloudy languor loosens Daphne's control over her tongue, and swiftly shaking her head to lash away at it, she adds, "Did Pansy do something to you?"

"No." Tracey's brief reply would've been straightforward or unfathomable if it had come from anybody else in their year, but indignity and shame chokes Tracey, telling Daphne her guess is correct.

She frowns. "What did she say?"

"Nothing to me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright." Daphne acquiesces with a patient sigh.


End file.
